crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Harold Potter
'Harold Potter-Perevell-Gryffindor' is the an alternate and technically 'Harry Potter' main hero and the titular character of the 'Harry Potter' series. Orphaned at a very young age, Harry was raised by his maternal family, the Dursleys, who worked him like a slave for unknown reasons. At age eleven, Harry discovered that he was magical as was his parents, the reason for his maternal family's hatred toward him. After aiding in Sirus Black's escape from the Dementors, his godfather talks with him about his Family Line which pushes him to discover startling truths Biography Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Before Crossover Cove) On the day of his thirteenth birthday, Harry received a unwanted visit from his aunt, Marge. After he accidentally inflated her for insulting his parents, Harry ran away to the Leaky Cauldron. He met with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, whose friendship was starting to crumble because of Hermione's new pet cat and Ron's old family pet rat. Harry was concerned about the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black, was planning on trying to him for unknown reasons. Because of the powers of the Azkaban guards, Harry learned how to defend himself from Professor Remus Lupin, who taught him exclusively the Patronus Charm. During one of his adventures into Hogsmeade, Harry discovered that Sirius Black was his godfather and his mind fell into disarray. However, things worsen when he and his friends witnessed the execution of Hagrid's beloved pet, Buckbeak and he discovered that Professor Lupin, Sirius, and Peter were old friends of his parents. Spending a bit of time with Sirius, Harry learned he wasn't that bad and wanted to clear his guilt so he could live with him and talked of the Potter Family Line, something that the Original 'Harry Potter' never heard off, so Harold writes a Letter to Gringotts and is Portkeyed to hear his Parent's Will which wa smeant to attend on the day he first became 11 and the Goblins discovered he has been dosed with Love Potions, Loyalty Potions and having aMagical Block on his Core, which develops his magical abilites, the Love potions beinf from Molly and Ginny Weasely, Loyalty and Magic Block from Dumbledore, when he was released from all this, Harry's magic actually was big as Dumbledore's and would eventually become more powerful as he got older. Harold also discovers Dumbledore sealed the Will away so he could never learn it's existence and other Guardians were ready on hand, Sirius being one, the Bones, the Longbottoms, and grudgingly, the Weaselys and so Harold learns he has his own houses inherited from his parents, especially Potter Manor that was mroe well defended than Privet Drive and Blood Inheritance Test revealed he inherited the Peverell Brother's vault, the Gryffindor Vault along with his own and so, he took a much more independant stacne and chose Potter Manor as his new home and learned very quickly of the titles he head from all three Vaults as the Lord of them and also heir to Gryffindor in Hogwarts and learnt as much as he could during Summer despite DUmbledore insisting he stay with the Dursleys. Crossover Cove World Arc Harold met with Hermione Ganger, Ronald/Ginny Weaslely and Doc, Luka, AHim and Draco whow ere in fact from the Original Universe of Harry Potter and soon, he met with his Counterpart and suggedted people call him Harold, a variration oN harry's name to distinct the two, despite their articles of clothing, he would also choose to help Harry gain a lease on his life by telling him about the Potter Line and also, to help him escape the Dursleys. Abilites Since Harold doesn't have the Dress Sphere system of Harry, he resorts to using his wand or use wandless magic, being able to exert the different levels of magic with apparent ease since his Magical Core is unblocked unlike Harry's *'Magical Core' - Every witch or wizard has a Magical Core that channels magic through them, accidential magic is usually a sign the core needs to be blocked to help the said user fine-tine and control their magic and would be released upon entry to Hogwarts, but Harold's remained blocked due to Dumbledore sensing he was in fact, as strong as him and saw it as a threat to his ideas. *'Lumos Maxmia' - A Lumos with a much brighter effect then the standard Lumos *'Expecto Patornum Elementia '- A Patronus instead of being white mist, becomes either flame, water, lightning, wind, crystal or metal, it's a much more powerful form of the Patornus Charm Harry uses. *'Wandless Magic '- Ability to cast spells without the use of a Wand, it does however take alot more conceratration and focus on Harold's part but it comes naturally to him as does flying a broom. *'Occlumency' - Rather skilled at defending his mind since Serverus Snape and Dumbledore try to read his mind which is in fact, against the law without said person's consent, he si also capable fo changing the layout of his mind with a mere thought. *'Heir to Hogwarts '- Since Harold knows he is a Heir to Hogwarts as Gryffindor's Heir and no-one else currently is in the HP group apart from Harry, he is able to command Hogwarts, as evidenced by destroying the Vashta Nerada with Hogwarts Ward's. *'Seeker Reflexes '- Harold has exceptional reflexes similar to Harry during Quidditch and on the field of battle.. *'Knowledge '- Harold has a amazing memory after studying in the Potter Library and actually doesn't hold back on what he knows unlike before when he let Dudley take the spotlight and not be beaten, he is even able to recall the Ancient and Noble Laws that the Houses he inherited since he is a Noble Lord. *'Sword of Godric Gryffindor' - Since he is the Heir of Godric Gryffindor, the goblin-made sword that is impregnated with Baslisk venom belongs to him although, any True Gryffindor can pull the sword as Hermione did so. *'Dual-Wielding' - Harold is capable of using two wands at once, showing he is ambidexitrious as well, however, as he is casting spells out of two wands rather than one, the magical core is more rapidly decreased as it takes an incredibly focused wizard to give the same output to both wands., thus it's is very rarely seen in the Wizarding World, not even Albus Dumbledore is seen using this style. *'Parseltongue' - Carried over by Voldermort's attempt of killing him and a sign he is in fact, the unintentional seventh Horcrux *'Invisibilty Cloak' - A heirloom of the Potter's which gives teh user complete invisibilty, hwoever, it doesn't cover sounds of footsteps but little do anyone know, it is actually one of the Deathly Hallows which is capable of hiding even from Death himself from the Tale of Three Brothers. *'Potter Ring' - A ring with the crest of the Potter's that is a built-in Portkey to Potter Manor, however, Harold hasn't used it's function in the World Arc due being stuck in Disgeaa's patched-up world. *'Peverell Ring' - Another ring that bears the coat of the Peverells that protects the user from jinxes of a low level and rebounds them upon the user. *'Gryffindor Ring' - A ring whose abilites allows Harold to Portkey into Hogwarts despite what facts say that it's impossible.. *'Seat of Potter/Peverell/Gryffindor of Wizengamot '- Harold upon being emancipated, is viewed as a adult in the Wizarding World and thus able to take on the mantle of Houses of Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor to continues their lines by the Act that demands mutliple wives for dying out bloodlines as well as having control of a percent of the voting block in Wizengamot which is quite fairly a reasonable amount, but as Harold cannot be seated in all three, he can select representives to be the other two Seats while he himself fills one of them. *'Body Possession '- With Neo Queen Serenity residing within his mind, Harold can allow the young queen to control his body when he needs her power. When Serenity is in control, Harold gains a set of white energy-like wings and his eyes become a azure blue like Serenity's, he also dually speak with her. He also gains the power over light as Serenity's power as Queen revolves around light, but it is possible to allow Srenity complete control over his body while he takes a back seat to allow them to speak normally, the evident proof of this contract is in Harold's eyes as his right eye is blue while his left a lighter shade of blue, coincidentally, Yuna has the same set of eyes but opposite of Harold's with the exception of Al Bhed Swirls. Trivia *Harold Potter is actually an OC as StardustXtreme debated on whenever he should do an Alternate Harry whose live got better, Aerith G. insisted on this and wanted to see what it would be like if they met, so StardustXtreme agreed, *Harold Potter also doesn't trust Ronald, Ginny, Dumbledore or Draco since Ron is only his friend for spotlight and claiming he is best mate, Ginny because of going along with Love Potions with Molly Weasely, Dumbledore for keeping infomation about the Will and subtle intrusions on his mind as wlel as Loyalty Potions and Draco because he is well, an ass. *Harold,by a strange coindence, holds Neo Queen Serenity within his mind but his soul isn't fragmented but the method is rather similar to Hermione and Basco which also reverses the roles, Hermione holding a male within her body while Harold holds Serenity's in his own, also a funny coindence is both vessels for said people are from the Harry Potter Universe. Category:Characters